Conventionally, a power module to perform voltage conversion or power conversion of direct voltage is known. In the power module, a power module is proposed that includes a high side electrode and a low side electrode that respectively receive a high potential side and a low potential side of the direct voltage, first and second switching devices that are connected between the high side electrode and the low side electrode in series, and a middle side electrode (output electrode plate) connected to an intermediate point of the first switching device and the second switching device, wherein the first switching device and the second switching device are stacked and installed through the middle side electrode (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the power module, a mounting area can be smaller than that of a power module configured to arrange switching devices on a plane surface because the switching devices are arranged in series in the stack direction. In particular, when the number of mounted semiconductor switching devices is desired to be increased for high output, a plurality of switching devices can be mounted without increasing the mounting area, which can be downsized and attain high output.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-49542